Evolution
by Phantom Tiger Warrior
Summary: When playing Alpha Sapphire I was leveling up Buneary and forgot that it evolves through happiness so... I quickly wrote an one shot so I will never forget. Enjoy


Evolution

"Buneary why won't you evolve?" Dawn asked.

"Bun..."

"Dawn what is wrong?" Shinko asked.

"Buneary won't seem to evolve. I gave her a Sooth Bell, vitamins I even challenged and won against Roxanne. But Buneary isn't happy enough to evolve." Dawn replied.

"Dawn these things take time, you shouldn't rush."

"I know but I want to use this Key Stone and lopunnite Wallace gave me. It would make us stronger and be beautiful in a contest."

"Bun...Buneary!"

"Well even Buneary seem excited so I'll help you. What are Buneary's favorite thing?" Shinko asked.

"Her favorite thing?" Dawn asked as he had a flashback to a black haired trainer that helped her throughout Sinnoh and his Pikachu. She giggled and said. "Buneary loves a certain Pikachu!"

"Bun!" Buneary said as her ears perked up.

Shinko laughed. " I guess she does. Well where is this Pikachu?"

"The last time I knew, it's in Lumious City." Dawn said.

"In the Kalos region!? That is so far away!"

"Yeah but HE is the only thing that makes Buneary happy."

"He?" Shinko asked.

"P-I-K-A-C-H-U." Dawn spelled out.

"Just let me call a few friends and we can go on our way!"

A few hours later

"I heard that in Lumious there is a Golurk Phantom statue near Prism Tower." Dawn said.

"Golurk Phantom?"

"Yeah! Golurk Phantom is a shiny Golurk found in Amity Square in Harthome City. He is a half Ghost half Ground type from the Distortion World who saved the world from an asteroid."

"Oh, I think I have heard something about that, didn't it fall in love with a Gothitelle?" Shinko asked.

"Yep that's the one. I can't wait to see it!"

"Well the plane should be landing any second."

When the plane landed Dawn and Shinko got off and walked around the city looking for the one and only Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.

"Ugh we will never find him." Shinko said.

" DAWN! HEY!" A voice shouted.

Dawn turned around and saw her friend from Pallet Town, Ash.

"Ash, hey what's up?" Dawn said.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu said.

"Hi Pikachu! There is someone who wants to catch up with you." Dawn said releasing Buneary from her Pokéball.

"BUNEARY!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he leaped off of his trainers shoulder.

"Hey Dawn while those two catch up why don't you come and meet my friends at the Pokémon Centre?"

When the trainers and their Pokémon went to the Centre the two Pokémon started to finally catch up.

"So Buneary, how have you been?" Pikachu said in Pokémon Talk.

"Good I guess... Dawn and I have been trying to get myself to evolve but for some reason I can't." Buneary replied.

"Well since you evolve through happiness, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Well I haven't been for a while." Buneary said.

"Why not Bun?" Pikachu asked.

"Well...I...I'VE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Buneary said as he broke down, crying into Pikachu.

"I missed you too Bun."

Buneary continued to cry in between sobs she said "I...love you...Pikachu!"

"I love you too Buneary." Pikachu said. Buneary was still crying so Pikachu said. "Bun, please stop crying."

She didn't stop. "Bun don't make me make you stop crying."

She continued to cry. "Fine, you asked for it." Pikachu said as he kissed Buneary. After a few "Awws" from the trainers Buneary wiped her eyes and look at Pikachu in shock.

"pikachu...you...kissed...me! Oh my god! PIKACHU KISSED ME!" Buneary repeated over and over again as a white light covered her.

"Dawn, Buneary is evolving!" Ash said.

Once the white light disappeared Buneary evolved into Lopunny.

"Oh my... Lopunny you evolved!" Pikachu said.

"I did? I did! The Kiss! It was because you kissed me Pikachu! Thank you!" Lopunny said.

"No problem, just as long as you don't leave." Pikachu said.

"I won't, it is commonly known that we know the feeling of our trainers, even if they don't feel it yet."

"True," Pikachu said. "But that Serena girl is almost crazy for Ash. She might give Dawn a run for her money."

"Maybe so. But I know Ash would do what's best for you." Lopunny said.


End file.
